Equipment
This is just stuff you can use to enhance gameplay. The equipment list isn't just limited to the things here, the Game Master (GM) can add in whatever he/she likes. Packs Jet Pack : (15 minutes of flight) |WG:12| |Cr: 15,000| : GM can change the minutes of flight, but must keep the same time, Cr ratio of |1min:1,000|, up to a maximum of 30 minutes, Cr 30,000 : (AGL: 16 SPD: 17) for every 15kg you will lose 1 AGL, for every 20 Kg you will lose 1 SPD Energy Jet Pack : (5 minutes of flight) |WG: 8| |Cr:15,000| : GM can change the minutes of flight, but must keep the same time Cr ratio of |1min:Cr 3,000|, up to a maximum of 25mintues and Cr 75,000. : (AGL: 16 SPD: 17) for every 20kg you will lose 1 AGL, for every 30 Kg you will lose 1 SPD Jump Pack : Boosts you 5m in any direction |WG: 3| |Cr:4,000| : Can only be used once per turn. Matter Shifter : SPD: 18 AGL: 16 (END doesn't apply when this device is in use) |WG: 6| |Cr: 60,000| | Extreamly Rare| : Size is a quater of a regular jetpack. : Does not teleport, just moves you any direction very fast. : This device will shift you up, down or side to side as long as it has the power, it can travel a maximum of 50m in one go. : This device recharges like a shield, after you use it you must wait 3 turns for it to start recharging, each turn it recharges 1/5 (10m) of its maximum capasity of 50m. Short Range Teleporter : SPD: 16 AGL: N/A |WG: 8| |Cr:40,000| |Rare| : Size is a quater of a regular jetpack. : Takes 1 standard move to activate during combat, -2 to any roll during that turn (as you are disorientated) : Maximum distance of 15m, cannot use again (no matter the distance traveld) until after 1 round. Medium Range Teleporter : SPD: 15 AGL: N/A |WG: 9| |Cr:45,000| |Rare| : Size is a quater of a regular jetpack. : Takes 1 standard move to activate during combat, -2 to any roll during that turn (as you are disorientated) : Maximum distance of 15m, cannot use again (no matter the distance traveld) until after 2 round. Long Range Teleporter : SPD:14 AGL:N/A |WG: 10| |Cr:30,000| |Rare| : Size is a quater of a regular jetpack. : Takes 1 standard move to activate during combat, -2 to any roll during that turn (as you are disorientated) : Maximum distance of 60m, cannot use again (no matter the distance traveld) until after 3 rounds. Utility Thermal Glasses : Can see in thermal vision |Cr: 2,000| Wrist Computer : Small comoputer on your wrist, does everything a computer can do |Cr: 750| Deployable Sentry Torrent : (2+2d4)(+2AP, -3SP) |Cr: 500| : Small cylender, the size of a large grenade or soda can. : When pionted in a direction and activated the sentrys small torrent (laser gun) and motion senser comes online. : The torrent will attack anything infromt of it that moves (friends, foes or just moving objects) : The sentry will shoot 2 times at any moving object. : The sentry will shut down after 5 minutes or 15 shots are fired. Gravity Grenade : BR: 10 5 seconds |Cr: 800| : Unlike the Gravity Well grenade it only enhances the gravity effecting the targets (planets or artificial gravity on a space ship) by x5 : e.g something weighing 10kg will weigh 50kg :